(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for solidifying and converting carbon dioxide into carbonate. More particularly, it relates to an apparatus for solidifying and converting carbon dioxide into carbonate, which can stably solidify and convert carbon dioxide into carbonate minerals using steel slag or natural minerals.
(b) Background Art
Typically, a process for treating an exhaust gas containing carbon dioxide is employed in various industrial facilities which discharge exhaust gases containing carbon dioxide. However, a process for separating carbon dioxide is not essential, and the process for treating an exhaust gas containing carbon dioxide may be divided into a carbon dioxide separation and recovery process and a carbon dioxide solidification process.
Methods for solidifying carbon dioxide into carbonate in order to treat the separated and recovered carbon dioxide has recently gained much attention as an alternative to storing the treated carbon dioxide in the ground or under the ocean.
The purpose of the carbon dioxide solidification technique is to produce a carbon component by conversion of carbon dioxide, and to convert the produced carbon component into fuel or basic compounds required for industrial processes.
According to the carbon dioxide solidification technique, carbon dioxide, which causes global warming, is converted into stable compounds such as carbonate, which are environmentally advantageous and can be used as basic industrial raw materials.
Conventionally, a single reactor in which alkaline extraction and carbonation reaction occur simultaneously has been used. In this conventional method, the alkaline extraction and the carbonation reaction are not separated from each other, and the precipitate produced by the carbonation reaction of the extracted alkali component is deposited on the surface of slag as a raw material, thereby inhibiting the alkaline extraction. As a result, the reaction time required for the conversion into carbonate is increased and the conversion rate of carbon dioxide into carbonate is reduced.
Other drawbacks to the conventional method include difficulty in reusing the process water and the chemical solvent used for the extraction.